Nova D: Fairy Tail Next Gen
by Ceera Blue
Summary: This is my first story i have written, so feel free to let me know what you think. This story mainly follows Nova and her life after finding out the truth about her birth father.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Fairy Tail nor Do i own any of the characters, but i do hope you enjoy the story._

 _Laxus P.O.V_

 _\- It started like any other day, Gramps was sitting on the bar ogling the female guild members, Mira was behind the bar working as usual, but today wasn't like any other day cause Gramps had made me the new guild master (not that i cared anyway) and everyone kept annoying me with the guilds problems like how the semi new daycare (for the guild members who needed to work but also needed a safe place for the little brats they decided on having) needed a new worker since the first person decided on moving town so i got the first person i saw, the tiny script mage... Levy i think her name is, well she was more than happy to take over the daycare._

 _My team the Raijinshu or thunder god tribe as the liked to be called, had also had a little family of their own, though the kids were almost seventeen now. Evergreen had gotten hitch to Elfman, and had a son afterwords Ever swore she was not having anymore and Elfman agreed saying it was a manly thing to do agreeing with hid wife, (big shocker). Bixlow on the other hand had a one night fling with Lisanna, (Mira and Elfmans younger sister) that produced a set of twins both girls, then got hitched to Mickey Chickentiger in a drunken whim, they ended up having a son as well (he is now a member of Blue Pegasus). Finally Freed... well he got an arranged marriage to some chick in Mermaid Hill and had a little girl of his own._

 _As for me i got married to Mira three years ago but we have not been able to make a baby... yet, i still have hope. Most of the Guild members have left to start their own family's including Lucy and Natsu, just before they left Juvia and Gray had gotten engaged which resulted in Erza leaving team Natsu cause she couldn't take all the lovey dovey shit. Lucy and i did have a bit of a fling before Natsu Dragon claimed her and leaving the guild all together, after that i started dating Mira._

 _"Laxus honey" Mira called pulling me from my thoughts_

 _"Hmmm" i grown back_

 _"We seem to have a young guest, and with you being the new Guild master you have to greet her" she cooed_

 _"I've been master for like an hour" i complain, but get up to greet the guest anyway (better than having the she devil on my ass) but as i get closer, i see a girl who looks identical to me... well almost, she is the same height had the same colored hair and even worse slimier clothing the younger me (fur coat and sound pods included) "hey kid, what do you want" i gruff out._

 _"i want to join Scar Face" she pushed past me and went into the middle of the guild "im Nova. D and im here to join the strongest guild in Fiore" she yelled "now were is the master of this guild"_

 _"Well that would be your scar face" Gajeel laughed out, i gave him a stun look and walked back up the the girl_

 _"First how old are you Girl?"_

 _"my name is Nova, not girl" she said in a low growl like sound "and im almost Seventeen"_

 _"Fine, you can join, Mira come give the girl her guild mark" i say as i stalk off to my new office._

 _Nova P.O.V_

 _"So your Mira-Jane?" i questioned_

 _"That's me, the she devil in the the flesh" she said with sweet smile_

 _"Cool, i have herd a lot about you from my mum"_

 _"Really? who's is your mother dear? was she a Member here at some point?"_

 _"Yes, and yes she was a member here, she was the blond celestial mage" i smile_

 _"OMG YOUR LUCY'S ELDEST" Mira Squeals_

 _"yep that's me" i beam_

 _"now were do you want your Guild mark sweetie?"_

 _"Same place as my dad, on my ribs" Mira looked at me confused_

 _"i thought Natsus Guild mark was on his right arm?"_

 _"Yes but i just found out... well i always kind knew, but Natsu isn't my Bio dad... " i sigh trying to hold back my tears._

 _"Okay then the ribs it is" Mira smiled_

 _"Thank-you Mira, mum was right about you... your the sweetest person ever" i beamed at her again._


	2. Chapter 2

Nova P.O.V

-"Okay just so our guilds records are up to date, i need to know your magic Type" Mira said as she pulled out a bunch of forms

"Well im a bit of an odd one, seeing as i have two magic types, first being like my mother and the second is well... Just like my Bio dads" i say as i slump into a bar stool

"Okay so you can use Celestial Magic and what was the second form you use" she looked up from the paper work but i didn't reply, all i did was hold my hand out and formed a small ball of lighting in the palm of it, to which Mira's face drained of all color.

"Oh my..." she whispered "dose this mean that" she looked over to scar faces office "Laxus?" and i nod in reply

"but you cant tell him, cause i haven't even known 100% all that long" i plead with Mira

"okay honey, But i do need to put your full name down and your parents names down on the guilds emergency form" i sigh as she completes her sentence.

"okay, my name is Nova Maka Drag... i mean Dreyar, I've recently changed it.. Legally i mean" She nods and puts my name down

"now what do you want as your fathers name?" she questioned "i already put Lucy Heartfilia as your mother"

"she is actually a Dragneel now, has been since before i was born" Mira nodded and fixed my mothers name on the paper work

"so who do you want me to put as you father" she asked again, i thump my head onto the bar.

"can you put both Natsu and Laxus?" i mumble

"no sorry sweetie i can only put one" Mira looked sorry for me "you can change it later if it helps" she smiled

"okay just put Natsu for now" i grown.

"just know you can come to me for anything you need" Mira smiled sweetly at me "you know seeing as i am married to your dad which makes me your step-mum" she whispered with a giggle.

Three day time skip.

Im sitting in the corner of the Guild hall when four teen decide to walk up and talk to me,

"Hello im Alixia, Mira told us to come see if you wanted to come on a team mission" i sigh as i look dead at the green hair girl

"Depends on if its worth my time" i fold my arms over my chest "and on if i can be bothered with the whole team thing" i scoff

"Well on our team, we aren't just a team we're also friends"

"i don't need friends" i scoff at the girl again.

"Well be that as it may, Mira told us to look out for you" she smiled "Mira must really like you to make sure you have a team to do missions with..." i smile at the thought of Mira trying to get people to form a team with me

"K" i huff

"Well then, now that that's settled" the girl smiles at me "Im Alixia Justine, the one and only Freed Justine's daughter, and this is my team" she motions to the other three people with her

"Im Elliott Strauss, Evergreen and Elfman are my parents" Elliott bows to me

"and we are the Tectonic Twins" the two girls say in unison "Im Bethony" the blue hared twin says "and im Luci" the white hared twin says "our parents are Lisanna Strauss and Bixlow Anglewood" they say together again and wave,

"Cool im Nova Maka D. and im Lucy Dragneels daughter" i sigh "im the Eldest of three, i have one sister named Nashi and a brother named Igneel and that's all you need to know"

"soooo, dose the D stand for Dragneel too? Luci asked

"no it don't" i growl back

"sorry" she whimpers

After about two hours of them chatting away Bethany and Luci go to see if they can find a mission for us to go on, and Elliott tells me how the Twins can use both earth and animal take over magic while he is like his mother and uses stone eye. Then Alixia says she uses rune magic like her dad but i can tell she didn't only get her power from Freed but also he manners and style, i excuse myself so that i can get a drink and get away from all the chattering.

"Hey Nova, your mum call and she sound worried" i turn to see i short blue hared mage

"Hey aunt Levy" i mumble as i look back down to my hands and from a small ball of lighting "and i can see you too uncle Gajeel"

"you Shouldn't of taken off kiddo" Gajeel groaned as he emerged from the shadows

"i know" i sigh "i just don't fit in with them"

"they are your family, and Bunny... i mean your mum is really worried, you should call her soon kiddo"

"i know, but its hard at the moment" i let a tear slip down my cheek

"Well i know it can be tough but you need to stick it out" Gajeel leans against the bar and bit the handle off my metal cup

"you don't understand though"

"but i do cause i knew all along that the flame brain wasn't your dad" he grind "The nose always knows" he tapped the side of his nose as he said it

"What do you mean..."

"your mum called remember Nova" Levy sat on my other side

"no i mean, you knew about Natsu before i was even born?" Gajeel nodded

"Bunny girl smelt different and i told Levy about it and she told Wendy who told Bunny girl that she was pregnant and then Natsu took off with your mum" Gajeel seemed proud at this statement

"you could of told me sooner"i sigh

"wasn't our place, but to make up for it, you can stay with us until you find your own place" Levy smiled

"Well... i don't know"

"come on Kiddo, Malic and Lacana have both moved so we do have a spare room" Gajeel smiled

"what about Emma? she wont mind will she?"i questioned

"Na, she has her own room back now that the twins are gone" Gajeel laughed

"so keep out of the mini Iron slayers room and i will stay alive" i giggle

"She ain't so mini now Kiddo, she is almost twenty now"

"okay" i smile "i will stay for a little while anyway"

"that's amazing news Nova, you have Malic's old room and you still need to call your mum" levy said as she hugged me.

"i will and thankyou Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel'

"no worry's kiddo".


	3. Chapter 3

-Ten weeks later-

Laxus P.O.V

"Right people, its that time of year again!" i bellow from the second floor looking at all the members of my guild.

"Time for the S-Class trials!" the Guild cheered all together "but instead of myself telling you the S-Class contenders, my Lovely wife Mirajane Dreyar" some people wolf whistled at Mira as she came and stood beside me.

"Okay everyone, before i announce the contenders i want to tell you a few things about this year" she smiled sweetly "this year instead of Laxus choosing all the new S-Class contenders, it was made so that all the S-Class mages that are consistently at the guild chose one person each so this year... we have Five Contenders" the guild Cheered and whistled again and i looked at Mira, cause she hadn't chosen a contender yet that i knew of so we should only have four

"Quiet down brats" Gramps said from the second floor railing were he was currently sitting for some unknown reason

"And as usual each contender can ask one other person to help them with the trials" Mira continued "so lets get down to it and announce our S-Class Contenders!" the guild cheered again

"First we have Alixia Justine picked by Laxus Dreyar" Alixia Smiled as the guild clapped and whistled "Second is Malic Redfox chosen by Guildarts"

"Yeahhh!" Gajeel Called over all the other guild members

"Next is Asuka Connell pick by Erza Scarlett and then we have Bethony Anglewood-Strauss picked by the one and only Mystogan" Bethony cheered and Luci hugged her twin.

"Finally the person i have chosen to compete in the S-Class trials is..." she paused for drama (she really love drama) "Nova Maka D!" the guild went quite and Gramps lost the color threw out his whole body, and i pulled Mira aside

"Whats with the pick?" i whispered

"She is much Stronger than you thing dear" she cooed

"But she is only a new comer and a Celestial mage at that" i cross my arms and i hear a murmur go across the guild "i don't know about her" i said in a low growl

"well i do, and i pick her so you will just have to deal" she said sweetly

"your lucky i love you my she-demon, or this wouldn't stand" i gave Mira a quick kiss and turned back to the guild "looks like we have our S-class contenders" i bellow "you all have one week to get yourself ready and to pick a helper" i boom.

One week to the day i come out of my office and call out to the guild "Alright out little S-class contenders have had one week to get organized" i cross my arms and Gramps hops up onto the railing again while Mira stands beside me "Lets see who they have chosen to be their helpers!" the guild raws and claps in approval "Lets start with Malic, who have you chosen?"

"thankyou master" Malic Bowed "to help me i have chosen my sister Lacana" i nod in approval

"Next Bethony Who do you choose?"

"i as well want my sister Luci, cause im nothing without my tectonic twin" she smiled and again i nod

"Alixia what about you?"

"i want Elliott Strauss to help me Sir"

"Okay done, now Asuka what about you?" i nod at the young gunslinger

"Can i please have... My father Alzack Connell?"

"you can and shall, finally... Nova, who do you choose?" i say as i watch her carefully.

"Well i have... Chosen..."

Flashback

*Knock Knock* Nova pokes her head into my office, "Can i please speak with you about the S-Class.."

"Yeah hurry up" i said as i look down at the pile of paperwork i had to get threw

"Well about the helpers..."

"spit it out already girly, i don't have time for you to stammer"

"One my name is Nova, and two i want to know the rules to picking the helpers" she folded her arm and looked me dead in the eyes.

i sigh, "okay, since your new girly, you have six rules as you put it." i cross my arms and close my eyes "first the helper can not be an S-class mage already, second you must choose within the week permitted my the master, meaning me" i open one eye to see her nod at me "three it dose not matter on the age of the helper, four the helper cannot be a guild master of a previous guild master" again i open one eye to see her nod "five the helper must agree to be a helper and finally six the helper must have the Fairy Tail guild mark to be able to be a helper" i open both eyes and Swing back on my chair

"Okay got it, i can use anyone so's long as they say yes they ain't a master or former master, and as long as they have the Guilds mark?"

"that's what i said, now get out i have the paperwork gramps left behind to do and it has to be done before the trials" i grumble

"Okay cya Scar face" she laughed as she left the room.

Flashback end.

"The one i choose.. is my closest friend" Everyone stopped and look to see Nova pull out a gold key "By the Heavens above, the ground below and the stars in the sky, i call to the spirit within this key, gate of the lion i open thee!" Nova yelled as she was enveloped in a bright gold light. Suddenly the light flashed threw out the guild, then a man was standing by Nova

"Loke!" the whole guild shouted together.


	4. Chapter 4

Nova P.O.V

The whole guild was shocked to see Loke again, over the past nearly Seventeen years he has been my only friend. My mother put all her keys above my crib while i slept, and on this day Loke's key called to me... and mum was soo happy that i could use celestial magic, but that day didn't last to long cause the same day that mum and da... i mean Natsu were celebrating, i squealed and a bolt of lighting came down and set our home alight, it burn down into ashes. I think that was also the day Natsu stopped seeing me as his daughter.

"Whats wrong my little shooting star" Loke put his arm around me

"I was just thinking of the day we met" i sigh

"surly that should be the happiest memory, seeing as it has me in it" he gave me a quick hug and i laughed

"your right, its the best" i smile

"Okay is anyone else going to say hello? or are you all to stunned by my good looks?" Loke smiled and the guild cheered

"Loke, do you agree to help Nova in the S-Class trials?" Laxus boomed

"well, she is my little shooting star and nothing will make me happier that to be by her side helping"

"next question, do you still have the guild mark"

"no matter how hard a scrub it wont leave" he joked removing his top to show the green guild mark on his back

"funny Loke" Laxus sighed as some girls in the guild fainted and some looked a little dazed by the sight of Loke's muscles.

"with that all done, you will be leaving tomorrow morning for Tenrou island to start the trials, make sure you have enough supply's to last a week" Laxus boomed again before stalking back to his office.

"whats with him" Loke nudged me

"Dunno, just master scar face being himself i guess" i shrug

"Scar face, ha that's brilliant... and he lets you call that?"

"Don't care if he don't, i call him that anyway" i grin at my best friend.

time skip.

After nearly one week on Tenrou, it was down to just Asuka and myself, plus our helpers and only one opponent left. Laxus Dreya, Asuka and myself were battered, bruised and both had a few deep cuts seeing as we both versed Gajeel at some point and he did not go easy on us, not by a long shot.

"Here Asuka, you can use this" i hand her and her father a bit of healing candy that Loke made for us the night before we left

"it will restore you magic and heal your cuts" Loke nodded

"Thank-you Nova, but you look like you need it more" she tried to give it back

"Don't worry about me, im no were near done" i grin and she gladly eats that candy "besides your up first so you have no time to rest" i put my hand on her shoulder and smile

"right, you ready father?"

"as ever" he replied as they both head in.

After what seemed like only five minutes (but was really three hours) i heard Asuka scream and then it was my turn, as i enter the makeshift arena i see Laxus standing in the middle and all he did was grin

"Lets see if your as strong as Mira says you are" he says letting his lighting flicker off his body

"Bring it" i say as myself and Loke get into our fighting stances.

it all went so fast but slowly i was feeling my magic drain, Suddenly Laxus sent off a sneak attack as i stood there panting

"Nova watch out!" Loke shouted as he jumped in the way of the Lighting, that moment went by so slowly, the way it hit him in the chest.

"NOOO" i shout "Loke, are you okay?" i fall down beside him and pull him in close

"i will be okay as soon as i get home" he nodded

"Okay" i start to cry and feel my anger boil and bubble deep within my stomach "Close gate of the Lion" i say as i held Loke to me

"Your going to regret doing that scar face" i growl and stand to face my opponet

"What are you going to do bout it Girly" he growls in return

"hit you with all i got" i lift my arms and let out the magic I've been holding back, my body get enveloped in lighting so much so that it looks like i am made of lighting "your going to regret hurting him" i say as i hit Laxus at full force sending him flying threw the wall behind him and out of the arena,

"Wow, you are amazing" Makarov said from the other side of the wall "hes out like a light" i look up to see Freed kneeled down beside Laxus and then a small female figure before my lightning backfired on be and sent me flying into a rock, which caused a sharp stone to fall and hit me in the eye, after that i blacked out.

when i woke up again i see both Gajeel and Laxus beside my bed in the Guilds sick bay, i groan.

Laxus P.O.V

After getting back from Tenrou Island, the members who went were patched up and sent home, all except Nova. I walk into her room only to find the lightning rod (Gajeel) by her bed and Lily curled up by her feet

"Hows she doing?"

"Look for yourself Sparky" he nodded to her charts "she should of woken up by now... gah Bunny girl is going to kill me when she see's this kids face"

as i grab her chart, i see he full name. Patient Name: Nova Maka Dreya, my face drains of all color and i need to sit before i faint.

"So now you know" Gramps walks in

Flash back

Makarov P.O.V

"Finally the person i have chosen to compete in the S-Class trials is... Nova Maka D!" Mira shouts.

After the Competitors were announced i jump down off the railing and go into the room Laxus set up to make lang distance video calls and pick up the communications lacryma.

"Lucy" i say as her image appears in front of me,

"Is Nova okay" she was immediately worried "please tell me my baby is okay"

"she is perfectly fine, she has just been picked to compete for an S-Class title, but that is not why i called you today"

"you want to know about Novas dad" i nod at her statement "as you know by her Date of birth that Natsu isn't her dad" again i nod "well she was conceived about a month before Natsu and i were mated"

"so that means..." she nods "im a great Grampa" she nods again.

end flash back

Laxus P.O.V

"what do you mean gramps" i grown

"you know who she is right?" Levy said from the doorway and i shook my head

"come on sparky, she looks just like you" Gajeel grunts "even more now that she has that cut on her eye" i look down at the sleeping girl

"im a dad..." i whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira P.O.V

Im sitting in the guilds bathhouse, sitting on the edge of the large female bath looking at the little clear stone in my hand. I grab the instructions that Wendy gave me, 'place one drop of blood on the stone, set aside for three minuets. If the stone turn black, your not pregnant, if white then you are pregnant.'

"After three long years of trying im going to have a baby" i sigh as i tear up, i rub my belly as i lower myself into the bath "daddy's going to love you my little angel" i smile down at my hand.

After a while i look at the time, seven am, time to get the guild open and see how Nova is doing. I dry my body, rub in my skin lotion and pull on my clothing walking out barefoot into the guild hall, i slip on the flats sitting by the bar and proceed to wipe down the bar and tables then put away the cups and put on some food ready for the people who come in for breakfast, i look at the time again, ten to eight. i have time to pop in and see Nova before i open up the guild.

As i near the guilds sickbay, i here Makarov and Laxus speaking...

"What am i going to do Gramps" Laxus whispers

"help her thew life, like any good father would"

"but What if she doesn't want me as a dad, i mean Mira and i cant even produce a damn kid so something must be telling the universe that im no good to be some little punks dad" i hold my belly ass he finish his sentence.

"I think you will be just fine my boy, What about you Mira?" i jump at the mention of my name

"I uhh, yes Laxus you will be an amazing dad and Nova is going to love you as a dad as well as her guild master" i smile at him

"you really think so Mira"

"i do, and how is Miss Nova this morning?"

"Still out, but Wendy says she should be waking up soon" Gajeel groans as he wakes up and takes a massive breath in "Mira" he looks me funny but i just wave him off and he scowls. So i leave to open the guilds hall.

Nova P.O.V

I open my eyes and see both Gajeel and Laxus, i groan

"Hey kiddo, go to see you alive" he jokes

"barely, what happened"

"Well from what i was told you kicked sparky's ass, and then managed to knock yourself out in the process" he laughed

"Well that embarrassing, but at least i kicked your ass Scar Face" i beamed

"I wouldn't call me that now, haven't seen your own face yet" Laxus scowled.

I leap out of the bed and run over to the mirror, then i see it... a massive cut all stitched up, going over my right eye...

"Fuck" i yell at my own refection.

"hey now you look like your dad even more" i froze at the voice

"You know" i slowly turn

"Yep, and so dose Gramps" Laxus says

"Oh god, who told" i scowl at Gajeel and he shook his head while putting up his hands in surrender

"no one told me"

"then how?"

"Your chart" he nods to the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"oh... Hey dad" i smile softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Nova P.O.V

Four month time skip.

While Laxus and i had been spending a lot of time and i mean a lot, he even made us do a father daughter bonding mission, or more like a make Nova train so that she don't blow up herself on an s-class mission, Mission. I lean onto the bar and sigh,

"Whats wrong sweetie" Mira said as she was cleaning up the bar top

"Im over dad's 'family bonding' stuff, i mean i know he is trying to make up for all the years he missed" i prop my head onto my hand "I mean i don't blame him for missing the time, since you know he didn't know"

"Oh sweetie, i will speak to him" she smiles "im planing a Dinner for him tonight" she moved closer to my ear "you know to tell him about your new sister" she winked. I had known about Mira being pregnant for a while, Laxus had brought me my own house as a sorry i missed sixteen of your birthdays gift, at first i didn't want it but Alixia said i should take it cause he is trying so hard to 'fix' our family bond... anyway the day i was moving in i kinda walked in on Mira having a spell of morning sickness, she tried to tell me she ate something bad, she was acting the same way mum did when she was having Nashi. Anyway long story short i found out when Mira was about two months along, and have been to every appointment since dad (Laxus) couldn't.

About an hour of talking with Mira i thought i should find a job, a Non-S-Class one seeing as im on probation till i stop exploding myself, as i approach the Mission bored i see Alixia, i walk up and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey there" she says " whats wrong?"

"I just need some down time, dads being a little overbearing" i sigh as i nuzzle my face into her neck (Alixia and i have gotten really close, and even though neither of us has said it, we are practically a couple)

"Lixia, wanna do a mission together" i mumble into her neck " i mean you, me, Elliott and the twins?" i say as i attempt to move to look at her face,

"Yeah, i was just looking for one to go on" she smiles "what wold you like S-Class or normal" she mocked

"awh man, you know dad put me on a probation, whey do you have to tease me like that?" i let out a little laugh while playing along to her joke.

"i know that why i got this one" she held up a simple mission, one that involved taking out a few thieves that were jumping small groups of merchants.

"Sounds great, when do we leave?"

"we will get the train out around ten am tomorrow"

"awesome, i will see you all there" i smile and kiss her on the cheek before leaving to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

time skip, four months.

My eighteenth birthday was yesterday, but thanks to an impatient little girl Mira went into labor at twelve am making it my little sisters birthday as well, Miss Yuri Mavis Dreyar was born at six pm on the 18 Dec, so while dad went to get Mira a change of clothing and Yuri some more nappies, Mira slept and i sang a song one of mums Loke and Aries sung to me when i was a baby.

"I hope you like this song Yuri... If you be my star, I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night" i sung softly when a small golden glow flashed allowing Loke to come out of his key

"When i turn jet black, and you show off your light i live to let you shine, i live to let you shine" Loke sung and smiled at me

"But you can skyrocket away from me, if you fine another galaxy far away, with more room to fly, just leave me your star dust to remember you by" we sung together

"if you'll be my boat, i'll be your sea. A wonderful deep blue just to probe curiosity, Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze, but you can sail away from me, far away were the beaches are wide" i smile at Loke as we sung since we sounded so harmonized "Just leave me you wake to remember you by" Yuri snuggled closer to me as we continued

"If you be my star, i'll be your sky, you can hide underneath me and come out at nigh. When i turn jet black and you showoff your light, i live to let you shine, but you can skyrocket away from me if you find another galaxy. Far away with more room to fly, just leave me your stardust to remember you by... stardust to remember you by..." i placed a soft kiss on her forehead and put her down into the crib beside Mira.

"That was a beautiful song Nova" i jump ten foot at the hushed voice of Laxus,

"uhh yeah, it was a song that Loke here and Aries sung to me when i was born" i smiled at the memory of watching a home movie with them singing this sing to me

"An you always loved to hear it, my little shooting star" Loke had a massive smile beaming on his face

"I have always wondered why do you call Nova 'Shooting Star'?" Laxus asked

"well when she was about six moths old she used her lighting magic to teleport from her crib into the backyard just so she could watch the meteor shower" he laughed "she honestly looked like a shooting star the way she moved out to see the show"

"Well i have always liked the stars" i smile at the two men then motion for Loke to go, after he left i turned to Laxus "im going to leave so that you and Yuri can have some quit time to bond" i smile "cya dad" and Laxus nods then heads over to the crib.

I head out of the hospital, thinking about my family, about how harsh i was with my mum and with Natsu not to mention Nashi and Igneel. I sigh and touch my golden key to call out Loke,

"You called my Shooting star" i nod

"i need some advise" i sigh before continuing " do you think i should try to talk to mum and the others?"

"i do believe that family is everything, and your mum must be really worried by now... i mean its been almost six months since you last spoke to her" Loke crosses his arms and nods to himself.

"i guess you are right, i just don't know what i should say" i sigh

"just send a letter inviting them to your new place" i jumped when i heard another voice as i looked behind me i seen Alixia and the twins

"what are you doing here?"

"we were going to see Mira and the master, and the new baby" Luci said

"but we heard you talking to Loke" Beth continued while Alixia just nodded

"Okay and the baby's name is Yuri, and she looks so much like Mira except with blond hair" i smile and then sadden quickly, as i remember the first time i had seen both Nashi and Igneel.

"whats the matter N" Alixia said as she sat beside me

"i bet she is thinking of her family" Loke said and i nodded and touched his key "i will take my leave for now but call on me again when your about to go home" he said with a small smile

"Loke is right, i was thinking of my mum and sister and my brother" i said sadly

"you have more siblings" the twins said in unison

i nod "yea, on my mothers side" i smile

"what are they like" Luci said

"what do they look like" Beth said

"both when they were born and now" they both said together.

i smile "Nashi was born when i was five, she was so small and born so early, a good month i think it was" i pull out a photo of myself and Nashi in the hospital just days after she was born

"she has brown eyes like mum, and when she was first born she had a dark pink fuzz on top of her head" i smile fondly "now her hair look identical to Natsu's in color and when i left it was almost to her hips... she would be thirteen by now and she is almost like Natsu with her temper" i laugh

"Igneel, well he is on the other end of the scale" i grin "he is blond like mum and has green eyes he is so timid and small, when he was born he would never stop eating, like Natsu he had a massive appetite, and still dose" i pull out his baby photo "Though he was born two weeks late, so he was a bigger baby then most, he is twelve now" i sigh and pull out the family photo we took just after Natsu and mum brought the new five bedroom house.

"is that little blond girl you N" Alixia pointed to me in the photo and i nod

"Yea, i was about eight there, Nashi was three and Igneel was two" i smile as i put the baby photos back into my jackets pocket

Luci and Beth grabbed the family photo and awed at it "you look soo cute with your pigtails Nova" the both said and i laughed

"that's mums doing, she always liked the twin pigtail look on little girls"

"you look so happy in this photo"

"i was, Natsu and mum said i could paint and decorate my own room however i like"

"let me guess... you went with black with lighting bolts all around" Alixia laughed

"close but na, i went with dark purple with yellow lighting bolts coming down from the ceiling and i had a double bed and all the teck any kid could ever want but..."

"you knew something was up" i nod at Alixia's statement.

after and hour or so we all decide to head home so as i was walking i touched Loke's key and mentally told him i would be right to walk home alone seeing as Alixia and i had walk almost all the way together, Alixia and Freed lived just around the corner from me and Freed had put a rune on my hand that acted like a mini fores field and it would only go away after i went threw my front door.

i call out Deneb as i sit down to write mum a letter.

"D-Deneb is here"

"hello Deneb, i was wondering if you could run me a bath instead of helping me with my letter to mum and Natsu"

"because you don't want me to help write the letter i must write it" he mumbles " so go run your own bath" he said lifting me out of my desk chair

"okay but when i return can you please have the letter sealed ready to mail and when you are writing don't invite the family to stay" he mumbles something in reply as he plonks himself down and plucks one if his own feathers to use as a quill.

after half an hour of bathing i return to the lounge and walk up to my desk to find the letter sitting on my desk, not in the envelope but next to it, as i read over it i call Vulpecula and with an orange puff of smoke she enters the room

"Omg Nova, haven't seen you in forever"she runs up to me and hugs me tightly "like what do you need girlfriend"

i smile "i was just wondering in you can take this letter to my mother"

"like whats in it for me?"

"well how about a shopping spree with the twins and my credit card"

"omg you have a done deal for that one, i love Luci and Beth and that beauti of a platinum card you have"

"okay then, here is the letter"

"like no problem girlfriend, i will get this to your mother in like a puff... get it, like a puff cause you know i cause a puff of smoke when i enter a room" she laughs and then leaves with the letter in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy p.o.v

While Nashi and Natsu are out training, Igneel is re-painting his old room ready for the twins to takeover that bedroom and he then gets to have Novas old room. I really miss Nova, she was so upset i last spoke to her

"hey mum, we have a visitor" i look up at Igneel and see Vulpecula

"Vulpecula, is Nova alright" i almost fall over as i run up to her

"Nova is like totally cool, she has just like sent me to give you a letter" she hands over the sealed letter "like now thats done, i have a shopping spree to get to, toodles Lu" and with that Vulpecula is gone

"what dose it say mum?" Igneel say helping me back to my arm chair

"Nova says she is doing great, she has changed her last name to Dreyar and Laxus has brought her a house, she has a new little sister aswell, Mira and Laxus called her Yuri Mavis Dreyar and she is the sweetest baby anyone could want" i smile at the thought of another little Laxus roaming around

"wow Nova sounds so happy, what else dose she say" i look back at the letter

"She says that she really misses us and is really sorry with how she acted, she is inviting all of us to come stay at her place and catch up she have more than enough room cause her house is a four bedroom and is fully furnished so we don't have to worry about were we would sleep" i laugh as i cant see my little Nova is her own house "she also says that the whole guild keep asking about how we are doing and that she has a sort of girlfriend"

"Nova is gay" Nashi appears in the doorway "an she already has her own house, that's so not fair"

"Nashi calm down, were is your dad honey"

"he is in the kitchen eating some odd goop" she screws up her face

"well honey, Nova has invited us to come stay at her place for a bit"

"Hey the kid has gotten a place" Natsu said as he walked in covered in charcoal and mud "good for her, im in to go stay i gotta see how much metal breath and ice princess have improved"

"i see Nashi wiped the floor with you again" i laugh "okay" i said as i open Aries and Virgos gates "Aries can you go to Nova and tel her we will be getting the first train in the morning and Virgo can you please pack our bags and take them to Novas place for us if its no trouble" both Virgo and Aries nod

"Its not trouble at all Princess" they say together and then leave in a flash of golden light.

Laxus p.o.v

"okay guys we have about another hour before the Flame brain, Blondie and their family get here, so lets show them how much we have missed them" I boom

"yes master" the guild cheer

"Be good to see the little matchstick" Gajeel laughed

"love rival is coming back" Juvia cried out

"Juvia, she is not your love rival she has married the salamander and has two kids ta the fool" Grey whispered into his heavily pregnant wife's ear "and you not only have three of my kids but also have another two within you now" he said kissing Juvia's cheek.

"that being said Gray... Control your damn offspring!" i yell as two of the ice and water mages kids run up to the second floor

"Luna, Silver get you little buts back here before i turn you into ice cubes" Grey yells after two of his kids "why cant you two be like your brother, Storm is happily sitting down with your mother reading!"

"I want to help get the guild ready for Nashi and Igneel" Luna called. She is twelve while Silver is eleven and Storm is five the two boys are skilled in water magic and Luna is one of the youngest ice make master (she is even better than her father and her Uncle Leon put together)

"can i please help" she looks at me pleading

"i guess" i huff "go see if Lisanna and Elliott need help with the food" i mumble as i stalk back into my office.

Mira p.o.v

"Aw Yuri, mamma and you are going to go see daddy, and all of our other friends" i smile at my little baby in my arms as we leave the hospital "but first we should see if your big sister is ready to see her mummy" i smile again as we walk down the street heading For Novas place.

After five minutes of walking i see Freed standing out the front of his place "hello Freed, what are you waiting for"

"Hello Mira, i got up this morning to find Alixia wasn't in her room and she didn't leave a note to say were she was headed" he said rubbing his chin "so when that girl of mine gets back home she is in some deep trouble" he looks at me after finishing his sentence

"well if i see her i will be sure to send her home" he nods

"and let me say the newest member of Fairy Tail if quite a darling little girl" i smile

"thankyou Freed, she is such a sweet baby and even though she is only a day two days old she id so well behaved" i smile again at the little girl in my arms

"with the Demon Mirajane and the lighting dragon slayer as parents i would behave as well" freed jokes

"that's true Freed" i smile "i best be on my way now, goodbye Freed"

"goodbye Mira and young miss Yuri" Freed waved and i waved goodbye as well.

After another ten minuets of walking i finally arrived at Novas house and use the spare key to go inside

"Nova honey are you up?" i call out "your mum and siblings will be here soon" i open her bedroom door only to see not one but two heads in the king size bed "oh dear, im so sorry i didn't mean to intrude" i say as i turn my back and cover my eyes so that i didn't see neither of the naked girls.

Nova p.o.v

"morning Mira" i say as i roll over and put my arm over Alixia's waist

"im really sorry girls" i could see Mira going red

"its okay Mira, you didn't know that we would be like this" i say as i nuzzle into Alixia's neck and kiss it softly

"Nova, not while your stepmom is here" Alixia says finally waking up and seeing Mira

"Don't hide your face, your too beautiful to hide away" i kiss her again

"i-i will give you two a few minutes to get dressed and be ready to leave for the guild" Mira says still covering her eyes "don't forget your mum will be here soon and Alixia your dad seems a bit upset that you left without leaving a note" she says as she closes the door.

"you should head home Alixia, your dad probable wont be to happy that your sleeping with me" she sighs knowing that what i say is true

"i guess, but i will see you tonight id i don't get into to much trouble" she says as she pulls on her clothing

"you got it beautiful" i say kissing her as i head to the bathroom

"your the beautiful on Nova, with your long blond hair and your large breasts and your"

"that nice Alixia, but you know that i look way to much like my dad to be seen as beautiful" i sigh as i let down my waist long hair then trace the scar going across my eye "anyway i will see you later, you know how to let yourself out" i say as i close the bathroom door. I listened to my bedroom door shut before i fell to the floor crying silently, i hate my scared up eye.

By the time i had finished in the bathroom i walked into my kitchen to get a coffee only to find that a plate of eggs and bacon with hot sauce and a hot coffee was already on the counter, but the kitchen was clean, i shrugged my shoulders took the plate of food and the coffee and went to sit at the eight seated solid oak dining table.

As i was eating my food i seen a note in the middle of the table, so i grabbed it a read it

'Nova, i herd you in the bathroom and deiced that you needed a bit of hot food enjoy x. Just remember sweet heart if you ever need to talk, i will always be there x see you at the guild hall. Mira xx'

I smiled at the note, but then a knock at the door startled me and i fell off my chair,

"who the hell would be here at..." i look at the clock "nine am!" i pull open the door to see Nashi

"Hiya Sis, mum dad and Igneel are at the gate" she pointed to the white fence "they didn't know if this place was yours or not... i mean it is way to nice for you" she joked slapping my arm

"cool" i mutter "hey guys come on in, and i will show you around" i call to the rest of my family. While Natsu Igneel and Nashi walk into my house i spot mum slowly waddling up the path, she looks as if she could birth a litter of children as she walked, i rush to her side and hold her arm.

"mum how long?" i question

"they were meant to be here yesterday" she sighs

"they?" she nods at me

"another sister and another brother"

"have you got names?" again she nods

"Layla after your grandmother for the girl and Zerif or Jude for the boy"

"you mean Zerif as in the dark wizard?" she nods again "but mum hes a really bad guy, i think you should go with Jude after you dad" i smile helping her to the couch "seeing as your going to pump out two kids any-day now you and Natsu can have the ground floor bedroom and Nashi can fight with Igneel over the other two upstairs"

"I WANT THE ONE WITH THE BATHROOM!" Nashi yelled down the steps

"HELL NO YOU LITTLE BRAT THATS MY GOD DAMN ROOM!" i yell back "once your ready to, we should head to the guild" i smiled at my mother.


End file.
